Kuea's One Love
by Naea Urahara
Summary: One night Kuea goes to bed earlier than usual... and she begins to dream of the one person she has ever loved.
1. 1 The Beginning of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTAL GELADE!!! IT'S PROPERTY OF WHATEVER COMPANY OWNS IT!**

**A/N: Okay I came up with this great idea... oh by the way I haven't read the whole manga or watched the whole show so if something like this already came up just forget about it! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Kuea had finished eating her "impossible for any normal person to eat" portion of dinner and started to head off to bed.

Rowen grabbed her gigantic bowl and put it in the sink. "Going to bed so early?" the tall blonde man asked.

She waved him off. "Yeah I'm reeeeeaaaaaaly tired tonight for some reason. Well goodnight!"

Cou was still eating his dinner. "Hmmm.... I'm surprised she's usually the last of any of us to go to sleep." He looks over to Ren and realizes that she's not even dozing off. "I'd expect Ren to be asleep first.

Cisqua looks over to the room. "Hey Rowen, do you know if she's feeling well?"

"Well she doesn't seem sick. Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while..."

**Later that night....**

***Kuea's dream... Flashback...***

The new girl in town you could say she was. Kullweet Envatilia, a very beautiful young woman, and also an Edel Raid.

June 15,1958... that was the day it started.

Kuea couldn't be happier. She had just bought her new dress with the money she saved up in the previous town. Now she could finally afford to go and eat at a decent resturaunt. And Kuea had just the one in mind.

Quickly she ran the corner smiling.

_Yay yay yay! Time to eat!_

However when she turned the corner she accidently ran into a big man much bigger than her.

"Oh sorry bout that," she said casually brushing off her dress, "Guess I have to be more careful."

She tried to run past him but he grabbed her by the arm and started to eye her Elemental Gelade.

"So you are an Edel Raid yes?" he asked in a sick voice. He smiled at her and looked up and down her body. "Why don't you react with me girlie? Come one do it and I promise I'll make you feel better."

"Let me go you sicko!"

He started to rub behind her chin. "Come on girlie, react with me!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Despite her dress Kuea actually managed to kick the guy square in the jaw quickly knocking him out. She brushed herself off. "You don't mess with me you idiot." She started to walk away and began to walk around the other corner. There in front of her was a simple resturaunt, nothing fancy. But just what she wanted. Walking in with a big smile on her face she walked up to the bistro clerk and showed him the money. She was smiling happily.

^.^

"GIVE ME THE BIGGEST SANDWICHES YOU'VE GOT! MAKE THAT 3!"

The clerk was stunned at the order but went ahead and took it. "W-would you like anything to drink?"

Kuea thought for a second. "um, how about a cup of warm tea to wash it all down."

The clerk went to pour the tea and then handed her the cup. "Your order should be ready eventually miss. We usually don't have an order that big for one person"

"It's okay mister! I'll wait as long as I need to."

An hour passes and she's left at the table with nothing but scraps of food and the tea. She notices that it started to rain, but was startled by her daze.

"That's a beautiful Elemental Gelade you have."

She looked up at the man with long blond hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here miss?"

Kuea let out a smile and nodded. "Please," she said.

The man sat down and immediatly the two began to talk about anything and everything. He offered for her to stay at his house while she's in town and Kuea accepted it. Walking back they talked more and then they arrived at his house. It was a simple little farm house, but it was quaint.

"Oh, that's right." He looked at her with determined eyes. "We've talked for a while but still haven't learned each other's names. Mine is Joseph Contaire. What's yours miss?"

Kuea gives a slight smile. "I-it's Kullweet. Kullweet Envatilia"

He smiled and laughed. Kuea immediatly let her fist up. "What's so funny!?"

He looked at her with honest blue eyes. "Your name. It's very long. Why don't we shorten it a bit. How does the name, Kuea sound?"

Kuea's eyes got wide. Up until now she was never able to hold a normal conversation. People either wanted her for her power and were just clerks doing their jobs. But this man, he had something that was different. She didn't know what it was at the time, but it was definitly a good something.

She nodded her head approvingly. "It's nice. I love it. Less annoying than saying my whole name."

They both walked inside. Joseph directed her up to the shower so that she could use it to warm up a bit. "It's a bit chilly out there," he said, "I don't have an outdoor bath but the shower should do fine. You know how to work one yes?"

"What do I look like a caveman!?"

"Haha, now now no need for such 's just that you look like so much of a drifter that it doesn't look like you'd get the chance to take one often."

"Humph, well for your information I shower almost everyday."

He smiled at her. "I can tell. You have a lovely smell on I was just checking. I put some fresh towels in there before I left so if you need anything just yell."

Joseph walked down the stairs and around the corner. Kuea couldn't help but feel her face start to get hot. She couldn't tell what it was about this man, but he had something that she liked about him.

_Maybe if I stick around here long enough, I'll be able to find out what that something is._

About an hour later she had stepped out of the shower and put on her nightgown. Walking down stairs she realized that Joseph had finished dinner.

"Oh hello there," he said happily, "I hope you like eggs with sausage, that's about all I can afford at the moment."

Kuea ran down and immediatly started to drool at the food. The smell of homemade dinner was just too tempting. She grabbed the fork and yelled, "Thank you for the meal!" then started to dig in. After about a minute she looked up and realized that the man across from her was staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

He waved his hands back and forth. "Oh no no not at all. I was just admiring you for the moment."

"Huh?" She looked at her Elemental Gelade. "Oh...that..."

Again he started to wave his hands back and forth. "No that's not what I meant. The jewel on your hand very pretty, but I was admiring YOUR beauty."

Kuea had stopped filling her face then felt her face get hot again. She hid it in her hands but he pulled her hands back. "Don't be embarrased. Your face is too cute to hide."

Kuea stood up, her face as red as a tomatoe. "Uh.... th...thank you?"

"No problem. Are you done eating already?"

She looked at the food and sat down, once again started to eat like her food would disappear from her plate. "Delicious! Thank you!"

Still smiling her closed his eyes graciously. "Your welcome. Your always welcomed to more if you'd like."

Kuea handed him the bowl. "More please!"

He took the bowel and filled it up. "By the way Kuea," he asked, "How long were you planning on staying?"

"Oh? Well my original plan was to stay for about 3 days at an INN, but since you offered I guess I'll be staying here for a few days."

"Well you are welcomed to stay as long as you want to." Joseph handed her the bowel and she started eating.

"More please!"

"What a healthy appetite." Regardless he filled it up one more time.

Over the next three days the two had went out everywhere. Joseph showed Kuea his farm and how to tend to the animals. They both went out to look around the forest around for vegetables and berries they could use for their meals. He even took her out ot show her all the neat things that the town has that other's don't. Soon a 3 days turned into a week, then 2, then a month. Finally, by the end of the month it was a rainy day, but he went and showed Kuea his favorite spot outside of town.

About half a mile outside of the town was a single tree that grew many fruits on its branches. Joseph stood there and looked up at the tree. The whole time Kuea was there with him just wondering what he was looking at. He finally broke the silence.

"This tree... is very important to me. When I was just a child my grandfather had taken me here to this tree. It was a sad site, just about ready to die. Since that day I've been coming out to this tree and taking care of it. Once a month is about all it needs."

"It's really that important to you huh?"

"Yes, it is why... I want to preserve its life. For my children, their chidlren, and so on. If this tree were to die tomarrow... I don't know what I would do."

He looked at her with that smile of his. Kuea couldn't help but start to fluster. "Kuea," he said, "I would give up my life for this tree. However, that's not the only thing I'd give my life for."

"What's that other thing?"

"It's you...Kuea."

Her expression changed to that of a surprised school girl. It was strange though. Instead of backing away though she grabbed his hand and looked up into the tree with him. "Joseph," she whispered, "I will stand here... by your side, and protect this tree with you. No matter what."

Together they stood there. The clouds began to part and the sun had finally started to shine, making all the droplets left gleam with brilliance.

The two people looked at into each other's eyes, they're faces started to become closer and closer, until finally their lips pressed against the other. In sync with the other they began to sink to the ground until they were both laying there just kissing the other.

Kuea...and Joseph.... couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Aint that sweet?! Look forward to the next chapter! Please review, review, review!**


	2. 2 I'll Cry with You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTAL GELADE! IT IS A TRADEMARK OF... WHOEVER OWNS IT! THAT MEANS NOT ME!!!!!**

**3 days later...**

A well built man in an expensive suit was standing next to the same tree laughing. "This town is perfect. All I have to do is convince the mayor of this pathetic place to give it all up. Heh heh heh... everything within this area will go down to make my factory. And it's all possible... thanks to you my dear."

A blonde haired women walked up to him and grabbed him around his arm. He stroke her hair. "My dear," the man said. "Our dream will become a reality. Hahaha..."

.....

"Joseph! Where does this go!?"

"Just put it on top of the table for now Kuea!"

Kuea put the rake on the table like he said and walked over to where he was sitting. It had only been three days since their first kiss, but to her it seemed like it was still going. Every chance they got they kissed. Since then they had made out alot... and even made love more. In the bed, in the farm, even on the table once! It was like heaven to Kuea.

Joseph grabbed her hand and started to tease her neck. "You smell nice as usual today Kuea."

She teasingly pulled him away and waved her finger. "Now now dear, not before lunch."

"Oh but you're enough to fill me up."

He started to kiss down her cheek, then her neck, until he finally reached her cleavage. Kuea, again, teasingly pulled him back. "Oh your such a naughty boy. But really, I'm hungry."

Joseph stood up and began to wash his hands. "All right, what do you want for lunch then?"

Kuea thought for a moment then started to lick her lips. "Just about anything is fine as long as it'll fill me up."

Joseph couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She's always hungry. _I guess it's normal for her. Heh heh._ In minutes he began to cook and the smell of the food started to make Kuea drool. But it wasn't the food she was really drooling for, it was Joseph. He had just got done working on the farm and his shirt was off. All he had on were his boots and a pear of jeans. The sweat started to glisten off his body.

A few minutes later he finished the food, but instead of heading straight for the food, Kuea headed straight for his lips. For the millionth time they made out as if there was no tomarrow. Joseph grabbed Kuea's breast and started to tease it... the fireworks had started again...

..........

About an hour later they were both eating lunch in their underwear. Then Joseph brought up a weird subject. "Kuea... would you like to come with me to Ele Condonestance?"

"Isn't that the big city just west of here? Why there?"

"I have to grab some stuff for the farm. You can come if you want to, I already have somebody that comes around to make sure this place stays in shape."

She nods. "Well alright then!"

He smiled at her and walked upstairs. "Well better get dressed, we're leaving in an hour."

"Why so soon?"

"Well we're walking, those horses out there aren't mine, I'm just taking care of them. As a result I'm not aloud to use them for personal use. If we leave in an hour we should get there before the sunsets."

With that, Joseph walked upstairs. Kuea couldn't help but giggle a little. When he starts to get to work like that it was just so cute to her.

_I knew it... sticking around here was a good idea._

She walked up stairs and into her room, and began to put on her dress...

An hour later they were already walking down the road.

_"_So Kuea, how do you like our town."

^.^ "It might be small and quiet, but there's always something going on somewhere. I love it here!"

"That's great."

Suddenly Kuea turned her head away from him and began to rub on her Elemental Gelades. Joseph had noticed this and they both stopped. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kuea, what's wrong? This whole time you've been here you've done that several times. Is there a problem with your jewels?"

"N-no... it's just that... these _things _on my arms are the cause for almost all of my problems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joseph, I think it's time... you learned a little more about me."

"Kuea..."

They began walking again. She just couldn't hide it anymore. She had to tell Joseph about her life, Kuea had finally realized that going on the way that she was, was not a good idea.

"When I was very young, my mother had been sold."

"Sold?"

"Yes. Her pleasure was using her. He seemed like a good man, I even called him papa at times, even though he wasn't my real father. But... I was there when it happened. One day, he came in with another man, that man handed him a large sum of money and took my mother. I was very small and I couldn't protect her... I...I....I..."

Kuea fell to the ground. "I've been on my own ever since, I had to teach myself had to fight! Every man I've come across wants me for my power! There were times when I got kidnapped... and I almost ended up reacting with them. The only reason I don't have a pleasure is because I managed to escape from those people. I...I just can't take it! I don't know what to-huh?"

Joseph stopped her and hugged her tight. Then Kuea felt something wet on her shoulder. He was crying with her.

"Kuea," he comforted, "I...I didn't know. Why didn't you just tell me this before?"

"I... I didn't know if I could trust you. Every man I've met until you just wanted me for this damn power."

"Kuea, let me ask you something. I saw you kick that guy in the square, what I want to know is: why didn't you even hit me once?"

"You had something at the time, I didn't know what, but with every word you said, you sounded sincere. I trusted you from that moment. I don't even know why."

"Kuea, it's been a month. I've heard you say it before, but each one of those times sounded like they were distant. I want you to say those words with all your heart. Kuea... I love you so much. I would never ever hurt you! I told you once that I'd give my life to make sure you stayed happy. I have not given up that promise. Tell me Kuea... with all of your heart. How do you feel about me?"

Tears had started to well up in her eyes. She threw herself into his arms and squeezed his shirt. "Joseph Contaire... I love you! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET!" Her sobs were loud. She and Joseph were sitting on the ground now, her crying in his arms, and he crying along side with her.

"Kuea... I promise you, your powers are not a curse, but a gift that you should feel proud of! Please, don't be angry with the way your life has been. Do not live in the past, but look towards the future. Listen, when we get into town I'll buy you a good pair of gloves that can hide those for you. Actually, I'll buy you a whole wardrobe to match."

Those words surprised her. She looked up at the man with big eyes. "But, what about your limited pay?"

He shook his head. "I'm great friends with the mayor. I usually try not to take advantage of his generousity. But for now, if you don't tell, I sure won't."

Joseph moved his index finger in front of his mouth and winked. "Okay?"

Kuea nodded and stood up with him. "O-okay...Joseph."

They both walked off onto the long walk into the next town....

However... niether of them could predict the the events that would happen in the next few days, would change both of their lives forever.

**A/N: All right! Time to kick this off! Please review review review!!! Thank you all!**


	3. My Pleasure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elemental Gelade!**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's back! Okay well I noticed that people actually read this soooo... HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**El Condonestance... 2 days later...**

Joseph picked up a giant bag of seeds. "You need help Kuea?"

"Sure don't!" She picked up four more bags of the same size. "See?"

Joseph smiled and began to walk. "Sure do. Well, better get these into the carriage so we can start walking back later."

"Sure, say what kind of plants are these for?"

"Hm? Oh they're they're seeds for little cherry blossom trees. I was thinking of putting them around the tree. That way it'll look beautiful during the spring time."

Kuea smiled and helped him put the bags into the carriage. She grabbed the ends of the carriage and started pulling.

"Kuea," Joseph asked, "where do you get your strength from?"

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is if I'm doing something alongside you, I feel like I can do so much more than this. You know?"

Joseph went on the other end of the wagon. "Here, at least let me help. Don't say no."

"B-but really I got it I swear!"

He grabbed the other end and started to pull, but Kuea just smiled and began to run.

"Can you keep up with me Joseph?"

Joseph began to run along side her, Kuea gained a mischevious smile and began to run even faster, and he still kept up. Before they knew it they were running as fast as a horse!

"Give it up Kuea! I live on a farm!"

"I've lived on the streets! I'm sure that I can make you give up!"

"Good luck with that Kuea!"

"Then let's kick it up a notch shall we!"

For the next two hours they ran and ran until finally they reached their special tree. Collapsing on the ground breathing hard, they just looked up at the evening sky, which had turned shades of orange and red from the sunset.

Joseph gasped in a huge breath of air, then let it out. "Man oh man. I didn't know you could run that fast Kuea."

Kuea rolled over and punched him in the arm. "You idiot, I'm an Edel Raid, of course I got more stamina than you. I was just surprised that you could keep up with me for that long. I was sure you'd give out!"

"Show's what you know Kuea. Haha."

Kuea put her arms around him. "So... you ready to start planting these seeds?"

"No... I'm too warn out now."

"Haha, I figured as much."

There was a big explosion, they looked up in the air and smoke had started to part. Joseph put his arm around Kuea. "What do you thinks goin' on in town? There were no festivals planned." He felt Kuea shaking. "Hey, what's wrong Kuea?"

Her eyes had gotten wide, she jumped up. "That wasn't a stray firework. That was a missile!" She dashed off towards the town, Joseph jumped up and ran after her.

"Kuea! Hold on! Wait, Kuea!"

**En Canon...**

At the Town Hall, stood a tall man in a nice suit, standing next to him was the mayor, who was looking down. All the townsfolk had gathered in front of the building. The mayor had a saddened expression.

"I am very sorry, but in order to make sure we all stay safe, I had no choice but to hand over the deed to the town."

A man with brown hair stepped up. "Mayor! What were you thinking! We can fight them back."

"No... you can't." A whole gang came around every corner of the town hall, holding up guns of different kinds. The big man in the suit raised his arms, a beautiful flonde woman came around the corner. His booming voice echoed throughout the town.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Manfred van Doff! I am also going to be... the new ruler of this town!"

"What!"

"No way, why would we listen to you!"

"Yeah we can take these goons! There's more of us than them!"

Manfred laughed. "Ah yes, but they have guns. I also... have this." There's a bright flash of light, and when it disappears there's a giant axe in his hand.

"What!"

"It can't be..."

"W-we're doomed."

"He has an Edel Raid."

"That's right! I have an Edel Raid! Unless anyone wants to become mince-meat, I highly suggest you do as I say! Any objections!"

"I have one you rotten piece of scum!"

"Who?" Manfred looked over and spotted Kuea, he started to laugh. "Well well well, if it isn't the one who got away. I haven't seen you in nearly twenty years Kullweet. How have you been?"

Kuea glared at him. "The names Kuea now. You had better remember that for your sake."

Joseph stepped up behind her. "Kuea, who's this?"

"This man... is the man that almost became my Pleasure. I'm glad I didn't though. He... is only after power, and money. He'll do anything to get it, even decieve a person into thinking it's for a good cause. Or like what he's doing now."

Manfred began to walk down the steps. "Ah, fine. Kuea then is it? Why don't you come back with me? I'll make it worth your while! Money, fame, power! YOU NAME IT!"

"No... I refuse."

"Still refuse eh? then I guess I got no choice in the matter... then to kill you!" He dashed forward swinging the axe, Kuea got ready for a fight.

"NO!" Joseph pushed her out of the way and got hit with the attack instead.

"Joseph!"

"Haha! You fool, why would you push her out of the way like that? Is it becuase you wish to use her power for yourself?"

"A bastard like you could never understand... I pushed her out of the way because I love her! I couldn't live with myself if I let her get hurt!"

"Heh heh heh... is that so? Well I guess we should try to... kill you off then!"

"Do your worst. I refuse to let you take Kuea... or this town for that matter! This is our home! We won't let you take it that easily!"

Everyone around started to join in.

"Yeah we won't let you take this place!"

"You and your gang can just leave this place! WE DON'T WANT YOU HEAR!"

Manfred began to freak out. "Wh-what do you think your doing! MEN FIRE AT WILL!"

The guns started to shoot, and he began to swing his weapon skillfully attacking anybody that came near him. "You little bastard... YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OF ME! YOU'RE JUST A FARMBOY!" Manfred struck the man in the shoulder, but Joseph stood up holding his shoulder.

"I told you... I won't let you take this place. Never!"

"YOU BASTARD!" He struck again, but Kuea ran in front of him, the axe struck her in the same side it struck Joseph.

"Kuea... why... would you do that."

"You should already know that answer Joseph, you idiot..." she turns to him and smiles sweetly. "It's cuz I love you."

Manfred raised his weapon. "THEN YOU BOTH CAN DIE TOGETHER!"

"We're having a moment here you bastard!" Kuea kicked the man square in the jaw, he stumbled back, but stood back up. Other townsmen began to pile on him, holding him down.

"Johnson! Kuea! We'll hold him down as long as we can, just go now!"

Kuea looked over to her beloved. "Johnson... they won't last long. If we leave this village will be in ruins! Along with everything outside it! I know what this man is capable of!"

"Kuea..."

"Johnson... please, so we can save the town and that tree. PLEASE REACT WITH ME!"

"Kuea, I can't."

"Why not!"

"I dont' want to use you as a weapon. Regardless of those crystals on your hands I see you as a human being."

"I know that. Johnson, that's why I only want you."

"What?"

"I won't do it if you don't want to... but you once said you'd give your life for that tree. I told you I'm willing to give my life for it with you. Johnson, that tree is part of this village. That means you and I are oath bound to protecting this village!"

His eys got wide, but he stood up and held his shoulder. "Kuea... is your shoulder all right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why this is the time to-" She couldn't finish her sentence, before she knew it, they were locked in a kiss that lasted no more than ten seconds, but it felt as if it were forever. "J-Johnson... is this the time?"

He was smiling, blood running down his lip. "So... how does this work?"

Kuea smiled back. She took off her gloves, and with her index and middle finger she wiped some blood from his chin.

_"On a night with a full moon, while feeling you who is inside me, I reveal the beautiful light."_

Kuea began making symbols in the air with his blood.

_"Delicate breath that we shared, soul's promise that we shared. I flow them into you with my soul's moonlight. So that we stay together...forever."_

A bright light shined, and a symbol appears on Joseph's forehead. Everyone stops what they're doing in order to cover they're eyes. When the light disappears Joseph is standing with two scythes around his arms along with 2 sickels on his back.

"Kuea... what is this?"

"Don't worry Joseph. Just follow my lead. Sing with me."

"What."

"Just sing what I sing."

"All... all right then. Guys get out of the way!"

All the townsmen around Manfred jumped back, he got back on his feet and started charging. "DIE!"

"Kuea! Hurry!"

"Here we go just sing what I do!" The sickles on Joseph's back stood up.

_"Through the motions of our bodies, through the motions of our souls. Striketh down impeding forces and render his attack null."_ Both Kuea and Joseph sang in unison, as if on cue the sickes on the back shot towards Manfred, more sickles appeared and crashed in front of him. Two of the weapons actually managed to hit him.

"Raven! Come on now!"

Kuea and Joseph continued their song.

_"On the third night of the full moon, the glow shines bright through the door. Our hearts combine as one and our strengths become combined."_

Raven, Manfred's Edel Raid, became afraid. "Manfred..."

"T-they can chant... two songs. IT'S A CHAIN SONG! WE HAVE TO GET THEM NOW!" He started rushing again."

_"Though our hearts may waver our souls stay true. Darkness is gone by the motions of our body. Our bodies become one, our soul stays within one another. Obliteration Vibrations!"_

Joseph raises his arms, the sickels around his arms vibrate at a high frequancy.

"Slash now Joseph, quick!"

"Get lost!"

He slides the blades on each other and several powerful motion waves emit towards Manfred, who gets hit with it hard. He goes flying off and lands in the town hall. Everyone starts to cheer.

"Kuea... what was that?"

"That was our combined strengths. Together you and I can beat him. Don't worry."

"What was that last thing I just sang? I didn't even know what it was."

"Honestly... the last time I used that was over two hundered years ago."

"WHAT!"

Manfred jumped high into the sky, the axe was on a chain now. "So Kuea you're a motion type as well then huh! I GUESS YOU ARE WORTH KILLING AFTER ALL!"

"Kuea!"

"I'm on it just follow my lead!"

"Woah!"

Kuea began to pull him towards Manfred.

"Raven... I think it's time I show them our power, shall we."

"Okay!"

In sync, Manfred and Raven began to sing. _"Though we may go through hell, the sync of our voices shall guide us to heavan. Path of glory!" _The blade end began to glow and it hit the ground. Other scythes began to appear from the ground aiming towards Kuea and Joseph."

"Kuea behind us!"

"Ride 'em!"

"Are you trying to get us killed."

"Joseph, just time your jumps and ride them! Jump from one to the other. They're using the power of some other song to enable them to fly with motion."

"How can you tell?"

"There are different types of Edel Raids. The motion type, as it's name suggests, must always stay in motion. Look at them, the axe along with himself is constantly moving. We have to ride the axes then run up the chain so we can strike him."

"All right then."

Joseph stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing!"

"Calculating... NOW!" He jumped and an axe suddenly appeared from below the ground. He grabbed ahold of it's chain and began to swing, catching the other chains as he ran up. Finally he jumped onto a final axe, which gave him to momentum to let him vault his way up to Manfred.

_"Through our path we will get to heaven. Omni-myoju!"_ He swung the blades, which produced smaller motion waves that hit Manfred. Joseph jumped off the chain to the original axe and kicked the big man into the ground. All the axe's disappeared and Raven reappeared.

"Manfred! NO! Come on speak to me please! SPEAK!"

Kuea reappeared next to Joseph, she was holding onto his bleeding soldier. "Don't worry, he's still alive. I made sure of that. Get that scum, along with the rest of this gang out of here."

"Why should I listent to you. We still have the advantage here!"

Kuea kicked Raven in the face, her nose started bleeding.

"You bastard! How dare you wreck my beautiful face! I'm going to kill you."

Joseph looked over to Kuea, her expression had changed. She looked... scary and angry.

"Get out of El Canon, Raven... before I am forced to do something I don't want to do. NOW!"

Raven hesitated, but got over and put Manfred on her shoulders. "Everyone move out!" In less than a second, everyone from that gang had left town.

Kuea fainted in Joseph's arms.

"Kuea! Kuea!"

The mayor walked over and put a hot towel on her head. "Don't worry my boy, she's okay. Just tired out."

A woman came over and put the gloves back on Kuea's arms. "There you go."

The mayor began to walk over to the demolished town hall. "Joseph, you had better get that girl back to your house before she gets sick."

"...Yes sir..." He picked her up gently and kissed her cheek. "Good job Kuea... good job."

Fifteen minutes later, in the forest about five miles outside the village, Manfred began to wake up.

"Wh-where am I?"

Raven ran over to him. "You're okay!"

"Wh-where am I Raven?"

"Your in some forest not far from that place."

"We lost?"

"...Yes."

"Oh man... w-we got to go!"

"What?"

"They won't like this one bit!" He grabbed her arm. "Come on. We gotta run, now!"

"Why?"

"Becuase we won't like what just happened. That's why."

Manfred stopped moving, he began shaking all over. "G-Gardian..."

A man with spiky white hair stepped out of the shadows along with a smaller boy with hair just like his and a little Edel Raid standing next to him. The man was smoking a pipe.

"So then Manfred. I'll let you rate your performance this time. On a scale of one through ten, what would you give it?"

Manfred stayed frozen. Raven just squeezed his shirt.

"Manfred... what's going on? Manfred?"

"Oh the man hasn't even explained to you what you work for has he. Well I'll tell you. Your beloved Manfred is part of the Organite."

"The what?"

"Well I'm afraid there's no time to explain... for you see before I can even explain it to you..." He appears behind her. "You'll be dead."

"What?"

Manfred shot back. "No! Men! Get him!"

"I'm afraid that's no use for you see... Idwy and I already defeated them."

The little Edel Raid jumped onto his shoulder. "That's right! Gardian and I beat them easily! Hee hee!"

"And now Manfred, since neither you nor Raven could access that pitiful town or gain back that essential Edel Raid, I'm afraid I'm going to have to rate you since you're too scared to. I'd give you a six for effort, a ten for the plan... and a one for how you carried it out. That's a total of seventeen. The highest I've seen in ages."

Manfred got on his knees. "Please! If we could only get one chance! Just one more please!"

"Hmmm... I'm afraid not."

Manfreds eyes got wide. "RAVEN COME QUICKLY!"

Before he could blink, Manfred realized that Raven was no longer behind him. "Where'd she go?"

"Is this what you were looking for?"

He looked over and noticed Raven, her eyes were glazed over and she was bleeding all over. "RAVEN!"

"Hmmm... I've seen her strength, thought she'd put up more of a fight then this."

Manfred jumped up and started to run away.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Idwy?"

"Yay!" She jumped up on his arm and a sword surrounded by darkness appears on his arm. Faster than Manfred could even move a step, he stabbed him right through the heart.

"Sorry Manfred... It's just that I can't let anyone who get's below a twenty-five on that scale to live. You understand."

He threw the dead man off of his sword and Idwy turned back to normal. Gardian walked towards the small boy, who was not fazed by any of this. He patted his head. "You do understand why I had to do this, right son?"

The boy nodded.

"Good, good. When we get back you'll continue your training." They began to walk back into the shadows. "Maybe one day, after my time has come, you'll be able to use my little Idwy... Gladius."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! There we go the next chapter after so long! All right then look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. A Loving Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elemental Gelade!**

Later that night, Joseph walked back to Kuea's room, chuckling a little as she snored away.

_She's kind of cute like that. _He felt the shoulder that got hit, all bandaged up now, wincing a little. He still couldn't believe it, both he and Kuea were now intertwined, each using the abilities of the other.

"_That's why I only want you!"_

He rubbed her cheek with his index finger across her soft cheek. Joseph smiled. "I guess I have you to thank for me still being here." Gently, he kissed her on the cheek, then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. "Sleep well my love."

**2 days later…**

Waking up, Kuea held her head. "Wha… what happened?" She looked to the window, it was dark outside, the full moon illuminating the room. Looking over, she saw her lover asleep. Right next to her. His shoulder still bandaged up. "Joseph… alright." She stood up, and immediately headed downstairs…

A few hours later Joseph woke up, the sun shining through the window. It was funny though because the first thing he noticed was the smell of eggs… cooking! He ran downstairs to see…

"Kuea! Wha… what're you?"

Kuea looked over and smiled at him. "Oh hey Joseph! You know you take forever to finally wake up."

Joseph smirked. "Says the one who's been snoring in bed for two days."

"It's been two days!"

"Yeah, why?"

Right then, Kuea began to quickly gather more food around the kitchen, mixing it all up. Joseph's eyes had gotten wide. "Kuea!" he shouted, "What're you doing!"

"Making up for not eating for two days what's it look like!"

Joseph sighed sitting on a chair. _At least she's full of energy._

Later that afternoon they were outside, finishing up the work on his farm. Kuea put the last of the eggs in her basket then looked over to Joseph. "That's the last of them," she said tired.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. He walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kuea, are you okay? Your eyes look a little glassy."

Kuea began to sway back and forth a little, and was even sweating. "I… I'm fine," she stuttered trying not to worry him. But she couldn't fool him.

"Kuea," he said worriedly, "lets get you back into bed."

"N… no no! I swear I'm-"

Joseph felt her forehead. "You have a fever. Your going back to bed. Understand?"

She tried to give him the evil eye, but it didn't work. Joseph picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "And your going to get some more rest. You understand me young lady?"

"Oh… fine." She blushed at "young lady." She hadn't been called that in forever. Especially since, and he knew, that she was over 200 years old. Softly, he layed her on the bed, covering her up. Gently, he kissed her cheek.

"Now get some rest." he said smiling softly.

She smiled, closing her eyes. She didn't have to open her eyes to be able to tell that he laid next to her, his arms around her.

"Get some rest," he said again, softly.

Kuea began to drift off to sleep, until finally, she was asleep again. However there was one thing that couldn't be overlooked by Joseph, even though he tried. She was holding onto his arm, tightly. He sighed laying in the bed, holding her in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Get better soon." he said softly, as he slowly drifted off to a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
